Talk:Lava Hound/@comment-24549318-20170623225454/@comment-32186714-20170709133001
Here are the multiple ways you can counter LavaLoon. of the best counters would be Inferno Tower. Unless your opponent's push is supported by an Electro Wizard, Inferno Tower is a good and heavy counter to the dreaded, cancerous push known as LavaLoon (I'm very aware that I play dirty 90% of the time). As it is a building, both the Hound and Balloon will target it, and with a high amount of hitpoints it will sucessfully tank 1-2 hits from a Balloon before dying, which by then the Hound would have been killed and the Balloon severely crippled by the Inferno Tower. As said above, Princess/Crown towers are likely to target lone troops over troops spawned after death, and the push will be demolished. However, if an Electro Wizard enters the scene (and all you brought to counter heavy troops was an Inferno Tower), consider yourself doomed. Inferno Dragon can do you just as well, though its probably way less effective, assuming the Inferno Dragon targets the Hound, '''as Inferno Dragon does significantly less damage than an Inferno Tower. Hence, the hound will then fulfil its purpose as a tank and the Balloon... you get what I mean. So the best you can do is to sit and pray that the Balloon will be targeted first. Executioner can do you some good, but the Balloon will still get about two hits on your tower, one if you're lucky. The pups (which in reality, do most of the damage assuming the hound is alone) will be quickly disposed of, as quickly as Minions. (TIP: To instantly kill ALL the pups, place the Executioner on top of or one tile away from the Hound). Minion Horde is a high-risk, high reward kind of counter. If that's what you use to counter Hound, pray that your opponent doesn't have arrows (or have the skill of prediction arrows). Yet, this counter shuts down LavaLoon most of the time, as Minion Horde can attack BOTH the Hound and the Balloon at the same time (Though the Balloon's death bomb may kill them all before the Hound dies) with a massive DPS. A cheaper (and less effective) counter to LavaLoon would be Minions, but Minions only spawn three while Minion horde spawns six. Wizard, while not being the most effective counter, can still shut down a push. However, Executioner is widely preferred over Wizard as Wizard is more fragile and can be countered in countless ways (Lightning, Fireball, etc.). The last and least preferred counter is Rocket/Lightning or Heavy-damaging spells. These are a) Expensive and b) Won't fully kill the Balloon unless you're using overlevelled Rocket. Please don't try using this counter '''at all. It's more cancerous than LavaLoon itself. I hope that you are aware that there are multiple ways to use LavaLoon. Another tip would not be to spend all your elixir and air troops on a lone Hound. This strategy is used to bait out your air troops (and elixir), before a Balloon is thrown down on the other side. If that happens, I can only wish you good luck. By the time you've cycled to your next anti-air troop (AND THEN generated enough elixir to put it down), your tower would have already perished. Be careful of heavy pushes started by placing a Hound in the back; if the support troops are not killed in time, a massive push would have been generated by then, with Minions and Mega Minions and all the troops you could imagine. If this happens, the push by then would have become impossible to stop. If there's a kind of push that can end your game before the two-minute mark, its Heavy LavaLoonion. I hope I have helped you today. If you meet me in battle, please don't do any of the above. My username is Crocoduck and my clan is Fatroyale. (I also hope that you realise that the previous sentence was a joke). Have a nice day.